


Across the Ocean

by duende09



Series: Hearts Collide [7]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Jamie is a needy hole, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Skype, Skype Sex, Teasing, Twitter selfies, for Amanda, four - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/pseuds/duende09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie is in NYC while Luke is back home in London. A twitter selfie leads to Skype sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandaevans07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaevans07/gifts).



> for my darling Amanda because I love you. Sometimes you need to post a picture to get things started. I can't wait for the day when being apart is the rarity.

The soft beep of his phone drew Jamie’s attention away from the sitcom he was watching on the hotel TV. He reached blindly for his cell, groping the mussed up bed covers until his fingers closed over the device. A glance at the screen showed that Luke had tweeted a picture. The hashtags ‘parklife’, ‘londonsummers’ and ‘happydays’ were displayed on his screen. He quickly opened the app up, eager to see any photo his boyfriend might have posted.

Jamie was thrilled to be in New York City meeting with a record company – all expenses paid – but that didn’t change the fact that he missed Luke more than he cared to admit. The older man had a play debuting this week though and as the playwright he couldn’t get out of being there. When the picture loaded on his screen Jamie flat out grinned. Luke was lying in some park, sun shining off his bare chest. Sunglasses covered his eyes but Jamie knew the man enough to know that behind the shades his eyes were sparkling mischievously. He took the picture in, taking every detail to memory such as the band of his Tommy Hilfiger boxer-briefs peeking out above the waistband of his jeans and the dark hair lightly scattered across his chest and around deliciously pink nipples. He wanted his mouth on those nipples, wanted to feel the scruff of Luke’s goatee against his ass. Hell, just looking at the seemingly innocent picture had him half-hard.

Some quick math had him determining that it was almost six o’clock back home in London, which meant that Luke had saved posting the picture until he knew Jamie would be up to immediately see it. Switching the TV off, he leaned back on the bed and pulled the Skype app up on his phone. Sure enough, Luke was also online and Jamie quickly called him, rubbing his hand over his cock as he waited for the call to connect. Jamie couldn’t help but smile as soon as Luke’s face filled his screen, the familiar scene of their living room behind him.

 

“You’re a fucking tease, Luke Evans.” Jamie said. arching a brow.

“That’s rich coming from you, babe.” Luke answered with a chuckle.

“I am sure I don’t know what you mean.”

“It must have been my other boyfriend that had me waking up to an inbox full of nudes yesterday morning then.”

“God, I miss you, Luke”

 

A wave of pure want and love made him temporarily unable to tease.

 

“Need you with me. Need you in me.”

“I wish I was, love. Twenty-four hours and you’ll be home. We’ll spend the whole weekend inside, only leave the bed for food.”

“Promise?” Jamie asked, not even caring how needy it sounded.

“Promise, baby. By the end of the weekend you’ll need at least a day before being able to sit down. Gonna fuck that tight ass, mark you up.” Luke growled.

 

Even across the less than stellar connection Jamie could see the way Luke’s eyes were darkening. His cock was fully hard under his palm now, asshole twitching hungrily.

 

“Would you like that, baby?”

“Yes, fuck Luke. Already so hard just thinking about it.”

“Show me.”

 

Jamie dropped the phone onto the bed beside him before quickly pulling his t-shirt off and shoving his sweats down his body. Kicking them aside so that he lay there naked he plucked the phone back up, holding it so that Luke could see him stretched out, skin flushed and cock hard against his stomach.

 

“You’re gorgeous, Jamie. I’d cover that pale flesh in kisses, leave marks all over your chest and thighs.”

“Love your mouth on me. Wanna see you, please. Need to see you, Luke.”

 

There was some shuffling on the other end and soon Luke was once again filling his screen. All tanned skin and hard muscle. Jamie watched as he shifted so that he was half-lying lengthwise on the couch, arm held up to give Jamie the view he wanted. Luke’s cock looked just as hard as his own, the top flushed red and shiny with pre-come. His hand wrapped around the length, stroking it nice and slow.

 

“Open yourself up, love. I know you’ve got lube there. Fuck yourself open for me.”

 

Jamie groaned low in his throat and wasted no time in snatching up the bottle of lube on the nightstand. Using his teeth to open it he spilled way too much over his fingers. They were absolutely dripping with lube but Jamie didn’t care, he just needed to feel something inside him. He reached between his legs angling his hips up to give himself better access. His hole twitched as he rubbed at it, liquid heat coursing through his veins and Luke’s voice urging him on. Jamie slipped his index finger in and moaned. It felt so good but at the same time was not even close to enough.

 

“Is it tight, baby?”

“Yes, need more though.”

“Go on. Show me how good you take it.”

 

It wasn’t easy getting the phone into a good angle but the struggle was worth it when Luke let out a strangled moan, his voice impossibly low and rough across the line. One finger became two became three and Jamie lost himself in the feeling of being stretched. The slight burn went straight to his cock, fattening it up and making his skin tingle. Twisting his fingers he brushed across his prostate, a choked scream escaping him.

 

“Such a good boy. I bet you’re so tight around your fingers. Always so bloody tight around my cock. Feels like it could kill me. So good. Tight and hot as you moan so pretty.”

 

Jamie could hear Luke’s accent thickening with each word as arousal stripped him bare. It was music to his ears, turned him on even more. Pouring out some more lube Jamie slicked all four fingers up, holding them close and pushing at his stretched out hole. He’d dropped the phone by now but he could still hear Luke on the other end, cursing and panting as he worked his cock furiously. When his fingers slipped in past the first knuckle Jamie positively keened, his whole body strung tighter than any guitar.

 

“Fuck babe. Do you have four in? You do, don’t you? God you’re perfect. Gonna show you how perfect you are when you get home. Come for me, baby. Can’t last, not with you making those noises. Need you to come.”

 

Jamie wrapped his free hand around his cock, so turned on that the simple touch almost hurt. Two quick tugs was all it took for Jamie to come, four fingers still buried in his ass. A hoarse scream tore its way out of his chest as white hot pleasure seared though him robbing him of his vision as his every sense focused in on his orgasm. He was pretty sure he blacked out for a moment and when he came to Luke was murmuring endearments, his voice heavy in a way that Jamie knew meant that the older man had come. Slowly he became aware of the burn of muscles in his stretched arm and the sting in his ass. Carefully he pulled his fingers out, hissing slightly but loving the way he still felt so open. Wiping his hands on the sheets he picked his phone back up. Luke was still there waiting, a sated smile on his face and love in his eyes.

 

“Hey” Jamie murmured before yawning.

“Hey yourself.”

 

Smiling tiredly Jamie kicked the top blanket aside and burrowed into the pillows feeling almost inexplicably shy.

 

“Have I told you lately how amazing you are?” Luke asked across the line.

“Maybe.” Jamie answered, heart swelling a bit.

“Well you are. You might kill me one of these days but you’re amazing, love.”

“Mmm, so are you.” Jamie mumbled, eyelids beginning to feel heavy.

“Go to sleep, Jamie. Tomorrow you’ll be home.”

“Ok, love you.”

 

Jamie’s eyes were already closed so he missed the way Luke’s eyes widened and the shaky quality to his smile.

 

“I love you too, Jamie.” Luke replied but Jamie was already asleep, thoughts of sleeping in Luke’s arms filling his head.


End file.
